


Birthday

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Family Issues, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Happy Ending, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Moving On, One Shot, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. “Oh wow, it really is my birthday, huh?”
Relationships: Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin
Series: Femslash February 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to celebrate Rin Tohsaka's birthday, which is February 3rd 💖

"Happy birthday, Rin," Saber said, a bright smile on her face. Rin walked into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes of the remnants of a good night's sleep.

Rin blinked, then she smiled, letting out a laugh. "Oh wow, it really is my birthday, huh?"

"That's right. Since you're my Master now, I took the liberty of learning when it was, and I thought this would brighten your spirits," Saber replied, and she pointed to the table before her.

Arching an eyebrow, Rin looked down at the table, where a three course breakfast of steamed rice, grilled fish, and a fried egg on toast was set at her sitting place. Green tea was set at the side, the fragrant scent of jasmine in the air.

Rin couldn't speak for a moment, her face growing red. Sans for Archer and Shirou, she never expected anyone to make breakfast for her, especially on her birthday. She never really wanted to celebrate it, seeing that she was practically the only Tohsaka left, but she was wrong.

Things had changed, and for the better.

"Wow, oh wow, thank you so much, Saber." Rin walked over to Saber and twining her arms around her Servant's neck.

"The pleasure was all mine, Rin," Saber murmured, tipping her chin towards her Master and leaned in. She pressed a gentle kiss to Rin's lips, something soft and friendly, and Rin returned the kiss with equal measure.

"Happy birthday to me," Rin sighed, eyes closed as their lips touched again, the rest going unsaid as always.

Things have changed, and yet they still had each other.


End file.
